One Party Night At Ishida's
by wormmonsoul
Summary: This is what happens when I insert a lot of drinking in the songfic. Slight yaoi (Taito, Kensuke) and hentai. O.o


Disclaimer: Digimon is not my creation. George Michael and 'Freeeeeek!' never belonged to me. I use them very often because I love them.

Here's a songfic and I SUGGEST you put on the headphones and blast George Micheal!!!!!!!!! Freeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (your parents don't have to hear this). 

As for my other fics: I'm working on them ^_^;;;;;;;  This one was written loooooooong time ago. Enjoy it.

**Warning**: swear words and gay issues. I don't even mention underage drinking…

xxxxxxxOne Party Night At Ishida's...xxxxxxxx

Taichi drunkenly swayed, missed a grip on a chair and fell into Yamato's lap. He giggled stupidly when it caused the blonde to spill his beer on Taichi's jeans. 

"Shiiiit!" 

Yamato mourned his beer. He tried to push Yagami boy off but Taichi was as good standing as Pisa tower in an earthquake. 

"Yamato, you swore!" Takeru cracked up. The younger Chosen were hanging on to his words.

"Fuck!" The blonde gulped down his drink dissing the laughter from the little lot. 

"I'm NOT drunk!" Taichi shouted from Yamato's lap.

"Yeah, sure, keep quiet," Yamato muttered. 

Hikari went into hysterics over the state her brother was in. Miyako joined her loudly. "HO HO HA HA HEEE!"

Daisuke spat out his mix of punch and soda across the room at that and laughed along. Takeru gave up being sensible while watching Daisuke rolling on the floor.

"Are we thrashed enough?" Mimi shouted above the laughing fits. She reached out with her hand and her mini skirt jumped to her waist, showing a good portion of her pink knickers ('It's a thong', Taichi whispered confidentially to Yamato from his observation place and Iori stretched his neck to get a clearer view); Mimi pushed the on-button and the radio blasted.

"_I'LL BE YOUR SEXUAL FREEEEEAAK..._"

"I LOVE George Michael!!!" Mimi squeaked and swung her left leg in the air with the rhythm of the song. Her shoe went flying and hit Ken on the back of his head.

"FUCK! I can't study like THIS!!!" the genius cried indignantly, hurling his books shut on the floor.

"WHAAA HO HA HEEEEEHOO!!" Miyako went.

"I have a TEST in French tomorrow morning! I didn't do my homework!!" Ken grabbed Sora by the shoulders and gave her a shake. "Comprends-tu?! Merde!!!"

Sora shoved her fingers in the indigo hair and pressed the distressed boy's head to her breast, wooing. "It's okay... Don't you worry... Good boy now..."

"Kiss me, Hikaaaaaaaaari!" Daisuke cried. "Or Takeeeeeru! Or Keeeeeeeen!"

"QUIET YOU LOT!!!" Yamato shouted. "THE NEIGHBOURS..."

But no one listened to him.

"Help me, Taichi.

"GUYS, YAMATO HAS AN IDEA OF WHAT TO DO NEXT! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" bellowed the leader. Everyone covered their ears and Mimi reached out to switch the music off.

Yamato turned to Taichi after being able to hear again. 

"Idea?"

"Yep!" Taichi nodded. 

"KARAOKE!" Mimi threw herself on the knees before Yamato and sent him a puppy look. "Please, Yamato, kind, beautiful, pretty please and sugar on top?"

"Sugar on top..." hummed Takeru. He licked his lips checking Mimi out.

"Karaoke it is," Yamato said and stared down her open top. Moans rose in the room.

"I can't sing..."

"This is boring..."

"I wanna sleep..."

"Why don't we booze some more?.."

"No! Listen. I've an idea!" Sora threw Ken away (who was already halfway in her bra) and addressed the Chosen. "Let's..." she proceeded with telling her plan. They should each take a line (that they liked) from a particular song and sing it. Everyone's faces brightened. 

"Cool!" Daisuke hopped.

"Cool my ass..." Takeru scowled. Yamato threw Mimi's shoe at him pulling on his I'm-your-older-brother-behave look. 

"We're gonna sing 'Freeeeeeeek'!" Mimi announced. "But I don't have lyrics!"

Koushirou opened his laptop readily. "Gimme 2 minutes.."

"I have'em!" Ken said, pulling the paper from his French textbook. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Test in French, you said?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Uhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," said Ken. 

"You're a freak," Daisuke said.

"A freak my ass..." Takeru put in readily, tasting the sound of the new words... Yamato made a move as if to rise from his chair, but Taichi flipped him back in.

"That's why you're singing the main lines," Mimi stated. "Now, let's see... What lines do you lot pick for yourselves?" Everybody shredded the song and took a line. Their drunken enthusiasm was remarkable.

"Okay, lot," Miyako concluded. "You know your lines. Yamato is doing all the moaning and breathing and stuff..."

"A second here!"

"As I said, Yamato is doing ALL the moaning, ISN'T THAT CLEAR?!"

"FINE!" the blonde snapped.

"Fine my ass..." muttered Takeru and got chased around the room by a very pissed big brother. 

"SAVE ME! SAVE ME!"

The combined efforts of the Chosen neutralized Takeru and Yamato.

"Maestro, music!" Mimi waved to Miyako.

"I can't sing!" Jyou panicked from under the couch. (a/n I know there wasn't much... erm ANY Jyou before that, but let us all presume he was hiding under the couch sipping on his private mix of beer and vodka, okay?)

"Yamato, go!" Mimi called expertly. 

"I need some inspiration!" the blonde protested when the music started. Miyako hit the stop button. 

"I can't just go moaning around without a partn..aaa... well." Yamato leant on the back of the couch, trying to ignore the stares. 

"Why don't you try?" Mimi asked coldly.

Miyako hit play. Everyone held their breath. The phone sounds began.

Yamato: (moans) _Ah! ... oh, yeah...uhm...uhm...UHM!_

"Good job, Yamato!"

"Wow," Sora eyed him. Taichi licked his dry lips.

"Anyone who messes the lyrics up will die the most painful death! Understood, Daisuke?!" Mimi shouted out and nodded to Yamato.

Yamato (waving his hips): _You got yourseeeelf some action Said you got yourseeelf a body_

Daisuke (confidently): _You got yourseeelf an ass with Mind of it's own .._

Miyako: _bring SOMETHING to the PARTY_

Jyou (shaking his head): _You got yourseeeelf addicted_

Daisuke: _You shoot up, it saaaaves you time_

Miyako: _You got yourself a paycheck_

Hikari (smugly): _Faces in the places where the sun don't SHINE_

Ken (scowling): _I'll be your sexual FREAK_

New Chosen (very loudly): _Of the week_

Yamato (winking): _I'll be your inspirational brother_

Sora (slapping her hip): _SISTER Yo mama can't you SEE_

Ken (blushing): _I'll be your sexual FREAK_ (Yamato: _Aah!_)

New Chosen: _Of the week_  (Yamato: _Ohh touch it!_)

Jyou (pushing his glasses up his nose nervously): _I'll be your educational LOVER_

Taichi (grinning widely): _Your one FUCK fantasy_ (Yamato: _Uhm!_)

Mimi: _Can I come on in, my sweet baby Can I move on in_

Everyone shared an appreciative look and a grin. Koushiro jabbed an elbow in Yamato's ribs, winking. 

Mimi: _Can I come on in, my sweet baby, Can I move on in_

Yamato: _You got yourself some action_

Koushirou (tugging at his t-shirt): _Said you got your seeeeeexy Java_

Miyako: _You got your speeeeed connection_

Koushirou&Taichi&Yamato (sharing a glance and nodding with the beat): _Free chat, fuck that, get a little harder_

Taichi playfully inched to Yamato.

Mimi: _You got yourseeeeelf a big bed_ (she spread her arms)

Jyou: _You shoot off, taaake your time_

Sora (pointing at herself): _In the house with a BITCH and a MOUSE_

Takeru (his legs apart, his hands on the hips): _And your daaaddy's plastic how FANTASTIC yeah!_

Ken: _I'll be your sexual FREAK_ (Yamato: _Back up on this_)

New Chosen: _Of the week_ (Yamato: _Yeah.._) (Koushirou: _I think I need to re-booty_)

Takeru: _I'll be your inspirational BROTHER_

Sora: _SISTER_

Takeru&Sora: _Yo mama can't you see_

Ken: _I'll be your sexual FREAK_ (Yamato: _B-b-back... Push back.._)

New Chosen: _Of the week_  (Ken: _sexuaaaal_) (Yamato: _Aaaahnn.._)

Jyou: _I'll be your educational lover_

Taichi: _Yeah! Your one fuck fantasy_ (Yamato: _Uhmm!_)

Jyou: _Can I come on in, my sweet baby_

Mimi: _Can I move on in_

Those who wanted to dance, danced. Those who wanted to hug, hugged. The air heated up.

Jyou (his hair messed and looking horny): _Can I come on in, my sweet baby_

Mimi: _Can I move on in_ (Yamato: _UHM! Ahh! ...uhhmm... yeah.._)

"Not bad," praised Takeru but everyone hushed him down glancing about with glowing mad eyes.

Ken (looking over-confident and hot): _Sexual FREAK_  (Yamato: _ahh.._)

Hikari (sweetly): _Sister_..  (Koushirou: _I think I need to re-booty booty_)  (Yamato: _Ahh! ...uhhmm... yeah.._)

Ken (looking yet hotter): _Sexual freak_  

Hikari: _Sister.._

Ken: _I'll be your sexual FREAK_ (Yamato: _Meowyeah..!_)

New Chosen (whistling): _Of the week_!

(Ken (shaking his head, his hair flying): _You're such aa ..sexuaaal.._)

Taichi (giving a horny look): _I'll be your inspirational brother_

Sora&Hikari: _sister!!!! Yo mama can't you see _(Koushirou (shaking his head in disapproval): _I think I need to re-booty booty_)

Ken (eyes downcast): I'll be your sexual FREAK (Yamato: Ooh, touch it!)

Jyou (unbuttoning his shirt): _I'll be your educational lover_

Taichi (seizing Yamato's waist): _Your one fuck fantasy_!

Sora (with her hand around Mimi): _sister_

Ken: _sexual freak_ (Yamato: _ahh.. yeah..._) "My tongue's gonna fall off with repeating it!" Ken complained. He was hit with an empty bottle over the head immediately that caused a loud moan that hadn't been registered in the song, but no one complained since it was a very sensual one.

Taichi (tearing his eyes from Yamato's neck): _inspirational brother_

Yamato (slightly pushing Taichi away): _You got yourself some action Said you got yourself a body_

Daisuke (drooling over Ken): _You got yourself an ass With mind of its own_

Miyako (giving V-signs): _brings something to the party_

Iori (stepping out of the shadows): _Come on KIIIDS, don't be scared It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared_

Iori (smirking): _Come on KIIIDS, don't be scared It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared_

Takeru (joining him and carelessly slinging his hand over his shoulder): _Come on kids, you know your mama and your daddy don't care_

Iori&Takeru (shouting): _DON'T BE SCARED, IT'S A TITS AND ASS WORLD YOU GOTTA BE PREPARED!_

Yamato (leaning against the couch, making relaxed face, a shadow of a smile appearing on his lips): breathing

......

......

......

"YIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY!!!!" everyone shouted and broke into a laugh.

"Yamato!" the two girls draped themselves over the blonde. "You're soooo cool!"

"Mimi... Sora...What's got into you?" Jyou gasped.

"We love Ishida Yamato!"

"Geez... I love him too, but I don't find myself attacking him," Jyou pouted.

"Ohhhhhh, you have such a beautiful voice! Say something to me!" Mimi threw her hands around Yamato's neck. "Say you love me!" 

Koushirou scratched his head. "They fell in love with him because of his voice?"

Mimi brushed Yamato's hair from his nearly white face; he was slowly being strangled to death.

"Girls love whispers and moaning..." Sora said dreamily.

Daisuke had a blank look on his face. In the meanwhile, his hand automatically crumpled Ken's shirt, then dove in. Ken's eyes widened. He gasped. 

"Falling in love is different with boys and girls," Hikari sighed and put her chin on her hand. Her dreamy look puzzled the males. "I've read it out of Vogue," she said.

"And?" Daisuke kneaded thoughtfully on Ken's skin in stomach area and higher. He failed to notice Ken melting under his touches. Heck, he failed to notice that he WAS touching him!... Ken emitted some guttural sound.

"Girls fall in love with a guy who says nice things to her, while guys are more likely to crush on girl's looks," the girl explained. She shrugged her shoulders. "And since Yamato's been MOANING like hormones' overridden cat ("HEY!" Taichi frowned) it set the girls off."

"Sora,.. Mimi, let Yamato go now," Jyou said in a strained voice. "I don't want to explain a corpse in Ishida's apartment."

"Whooooops!"

Yamato drew a long breath when he was released. "That's it! I'm going gay!" he panted.

"Weren't he already?" Miyako whispered loudly to Takeru. The blonde gaped back in horror. "My brother?! Never!"

The girls apologetically snuggled up to the rock singer.

"We couldn't help it, Yamato. We're sorry. Don't go gay on us, please!"

The blonde gave a confident smile, "I'll think about it.."

The room cracked with laughs here and there.

"This sure broadens horizons!" Koushirou moaned, laughing.

"Yeah..." Taichi stared at Yamato. "Wonder how'd you do it... under REAL circumstances.."

"Hey, suggest ANOTHER topic for conversation!" Miyako got angry. No one paid attention to her.

"What?" Yamato stared back innocently. 

Jyou chuckled, "It WAS good!"

"Uhming and ahhing," Taichi said without taking his eyes off his friend. 

"What dontcha find it out?" suggested Hikari sweetly.

"Maybe.." the brunette ran his tongue over his lips anxiously.

"TAICHI???"

"YOU of all people?!!!" Daisuke asked incredulously holding flushed Ken into his arms. 

"Look who's talking!!.."

"KEN?? How did you get here?!"

"My memory loss may be catching but YOU dragged me over here, Daisuke!" Ken licked his lips and took a long breath, feeling warm hands wandering on his sides.

"NO WAY! I thought you were Hikari!"

Hikari tapped him on the shoulder from behind. 

"Ohhh." Daisuke's face reddened. Then he realised he had been groping Ken for about uhhh 10 minutes? and since no one seemed to mind he continued his little ministrations. 

"Let's sing the remix!" Jyou said excitedly. Everyone took in his half-unbuttoned shirt, his lustful gaze and wisely didn't object. "C'mon, people!"

"Oh no!" Yamato shouted. "There is HUNDRED BILLION times more moaning!" He leapt to his feet but Taichi pushed him back to the couch, flung himself on top and straddled his hips. Yamato stared up at him speechless.

"Now, Jyou, you can turn on the remix!" the brunette announced. Everyone swallowed uncomfortably. Mimi giggled.

"OKAY!"

"No please no please no please noooooooooo!" Yamato begged.

"Waaaaaaaiiit! There is about hundred times the word 'freak' is repeated!" Ken protested.

"Didn't we mention that people who don't sing their lines will be stripped down to nothing while performing Robby Williams' "Rock DJ" clip?"

"Hmmmmm," Taichi murmured staring down into Yamato's horrified eyes."I'm gonna so love sing my lines..." (a/n: if you suffer memory loss like poor Ken-sama, they were: 'Your one fuck fantasy')

And the music started... 

"Breathe, Yamato, breathe..."

"Freak…" 

fin (use your imagination, me - gotta do my French, bye, bye!)

(a/n By the way, there are some authors who have already used 'Freeeeeeeeek!' Their fics are awesome! And since I have a memory loss like Ken here, I don't remember their names.... Shame.) ^_^


End file.
